


The Most Important Thing

by scatteredlogic



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-10
Updated: 2005-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredlogic/pseuds/scatteredlogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only one reason that Severus Snape and Hermione Granger would be in a jeweller's shop perusing a tray of wedding rings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Important Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ladymontgomery, who requested "Lucius/Hermione, loosely connected to [_The Best Revenge_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/124213)", but it's not necessary to read that story to understand this one.

Deciding which jewellery to buy for a paramour was a tricky business, Lucius mused as he approached Jurnigan's Jewellery Shop in Diagon Alley. Too fine and he would imply that he held the woman in higher regard than he did. Not fine enough and he would risk losing her favour. However, she was a delicious bit of Pureblood fluff and he wasn't ready to relinquish his place in her bed just yet.

As Lucius entered the building, he was surprised to see two very familiar figures. Oh, my. He'd heard that they were seeing each other, of course, but he'd no idea that things were _this_ serious. After all, there was only one reason that Severus Snape and Hermione Granger would be in a jeweller's shop perusing a tray of wedding rings.

Oh, this should be most amusing...

"Imagine meeting the two of you here," he called from the doorway. "And it appears that congratulations are in order. Have you set a date?"

Severus shot him an annoyed look and Hermione turned to look at Lucius.

"Good morning," she said politely. "Thank you, but we've not set a date yet. Soon, though."

Lucius crossed the room, waving away an anxious clerk, to stand beside Hermione. Best to keep her between the two of them, he thought, as he took in Snape's stormy countenance.

"Lucius," Severus snapped. "I'm sure you have important things to do and, as you can see, we're busy."

"Actually, there's nothing I'd enjoy more than helping you select a ring." He looked down and saw that only women's rings were being displayed.

"No matching wedding band for you, Severus?"

"There are potions that react badly to certain metals," Snape growled.

"Ah, of course." Lucius turned his attention back to the rings. "But these are hardly adequate. Jurnigan, go into the back and bring out the good jewellery."

"But I'm displaying what the gentleman asked to see—" Jurnigan started, but when Lucius narrowed his eyes, Jurnigan's mouth snapped shut. "Of course, Mr. Malfoy."

The shop owner scurried away quickly, disappearing into the back of the shop.

Severus' frown deepened.

Jurnigan returned with two more trays and, one after the other, these new rings found their way onto Hermione's finger. Diamonds, sapphires, emeralds, each more lavish than the last, until finally, she held up her hand and said, "I've made my decision."

Lucius took in the elaborate diamond and emerald ring on her finger, and he stifled a smirk at the pinched look around Snape's mouth. A teacher's salary was limited, and Lucius had no doubt that this ring was far out of Snape's price range.

But Lucius was surprised when Hermione removed the ornate ring from her finger and turned back to the original tray of jewellery. She lifted a plain gold band from the tray. "This is the one I want."

"Are you certain?" Both men spoke simultaneously, and then shot each other an annoyed glance. While Snape's voice held an undercurrent of relief, Lucius' sounded disbelieving.

"I'm positive," Hermione said and then her expression turned wistful. "Since I was a little girl, I'd hoped to have a wedding band like my mother's. I've always thought it was so beautiful and so elegant. _This_ is the one that I want."

Severus nodded solemnly. "Then that's the ring you shall have."

Whilst Snape paid for the ring, Hermione turned back to Lucius.

"I suppose that I should thank you," she said in a low voice. "Severus would have always wondered if I might have preferred a different ring. Now that I've tried on every ring in the shop, he won't worry about that any longer."

Lucius snorted. "You never had any intention of considering a more expensive ring, did you?"

"Of course not." Hermione shook her head. "The ring is only a symbol. I don't need diamonds or sapphires. I already have the most important thing." She gave Snape a fond look.

Lucius frowned. Oh, really, this was so sweet that it was almost sickening. The most important thing, indeed. He barely refrained from rolling his eyes.

After Severus and Hermione left, a black velvet box safely tucked into Snape's pocket, Lucius glanced around the jewellery shop. For some reason, though, he'd lost his taste for selecting a trifle for his lover. Let the little Pureblood tart do without. She already had plenty of jewellery.

**The End**


End file.
